ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
No Grudges
No Grudges is the forty-sixth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Wanting get to payback for Hana Koganei's earlier defeat, Fusataro Fussa and Rage ambush Yamato Agari and Ultimo in an empty alley. Acting friendly, Fussa calmly introduce himself and Rage to the duo, but Yamato rush pass them, wanting to confront Makoto Sayama about her secret as Roger Dunstan's daughter. Fussa stops Yamato in his tracks and questions if he really does trust Sayama. He casually tells Yamato to forget her, stating that all women are "liars". Angry at Fussa's insults towards Sayama, Yamato tries to punch him, but is intercepted by Rage. Suddenly, Fussa states that he know Yamato plans to bring The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch together, asking if he can join Yamato. Surprised, Yamato tells Fussa he doesn't trust him, but Fussa proclaims that he only lives for himself and isn't really on either side of good and evil. While irritated by Fussa's nonchalant behavior, Yamato is torn whether to trust Fussa or not. In his own thoughts, Fussa hopes that he can manipulate Yamato, and then thinks about how he doesn't care about the One Hundred Machine Funeral, only his anger at the world and getting revenge. Reflecting on his past as a musician, Fussa remembers his former band disbanded by the music industry since they receive little popularity. Fussa believes the music nowadays are shallow cliches and is more focus on money than actual musical expression, which "foolish" producers sell and consumers buy. Wanting revenge, Fussa wishes to use all the Karakuri Dôji and Yamato to further his own career. Inside one of the building overlooking the alley, Rune Kodaira uses Jealous's Noh to hear Fussa's thoughts, scoffing at them. While Jealous inquires if they should intervene, Rune wants to watch for the time being. Finally deciding to what to do, Yamato issue a challenge to Fussa - whoever wins the fight, the loser has to join their side. Accepting the challenge, Fussa lays down the condition they aren't allow to use ICON mode so they will avoid drawing attention to themselves, which Yamato agrees to. As Rage and Ultimo start battling, a exasperated Rune believes that Rage's electrical speed Noh is at a disadvantage against Ultimo's space-time manipulation. However, Jealous correct him, stating while Ultimo's Noh is practically unbeatable and can easily win the fight, Yamato has issue a "fair" challenge and won't abuse Ultimo's Noh in any way. In the alley, Ultimo notes that Rage is stronger, asking Yamato to let use his Noh, but Yamato tells them they can't because they need Fussa and Rage to admit defeat and command Ultimo overwhelm Rage with speed instead. Angry at being underestimate, Rage using his Noh and electrocute Ultimo at full power, greatly damaging him. When Yamato goes to help Ultimo, Rage electrocute him too and goes kill him off, only to be stop by Jealous and Rune, who wishes to take Yamato back to their HQ to heal him. Characters in Order in Appearance *Fusataro Fussa *Rage *Yamato Agari *Ultimo *Rune Kodaira *Jealous Category:Chapters